Principios del Placer
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Continuación de Emociones fuertes. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Argumento

Continuación de: Emociones fuertes.

Argumento:

Tras un comienzo salvaje entre Bella y el sexy Edward, su relación va evolucionando y profundizándose. Mientras están juntos, él la introduce en las delicias eróticas de una relación BDSM, pero hay más experiencias que explorar y Edward cuenta con amistades que pueden proveer el "material" necesario para avanzar en sus exploraciones. Una propuesta que Bella no será capaz de rechazar, sobre todo con los métodos de persuasión de Edward. Bella se ha perdido de disfrutar de buenas experiencias en el sexo durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora, de la mano de Edward, conocerá a fondo los Principios del placer.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

La reunión se había alargado más de lo esperado y Bella Swan estaba casi al límite de su autocontrol. Esa mañana, antes de salir del apartamento, E.A. "Edward" Masen, el sexy galán que era tanto su jefe como su amante, la había inclinado sobre la cama y deslizado dos pequeñas bolas de marfil, profundamente en su vagina. Luego había insistido en que usara los tacones asesinos que amaba. Tan pronto como empezó a caminar, las bolas comenzaron a frotarse juntas, enviando chispas de calor atravesándola que la pusieron instantáneamente excitada. Edward le había sonreído.

—Disfrutaré del día sabiendo que ese coñito está más caliente que una chimenea y goteando —le dijo—. Y lo estaré revisando regularmente solo para comprobarlo.

Entonces la abrazó y la condujo al ascensor que los llevó hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo.

La noche que se conocieron había sido solo el comienzo. Primero le dijo cuánto estaba ahora deseando ir a trabajar cada día. Luego le había ordenado que solamente usara faldas en el trabajo y sin bragas. Ni medias. O solo de las del tipo que llegan hasta el muslo. Desde entonces, él había aprovechado al máximo cada oportunidad de provocarla durante el día, de deslizar la mano en su coño mojado y estimularle el clítoris hasta que se estremeciera, y después retrocedía. Algunas noches apenas podía esperar para llegar a casa antes de insistir en que la follara en ese instante.

Y enseguida la había obligado a mudarse a su apartamento.

—A la mierda con los chismes de oficina —le había dicho, ignorando los susurros y las miradas disimuladas. Sabía que desaparecerían después de un tiempo y así lo hicieron.

Apenas podía reconocer la rutinaria vida aburrida que había tenido AE (Antes de Edward). Ahora parecía que se había hecho adicta al placer que él podía darle, los nuevos niveles de erotismo que había puesto frente a ella como un dulce. Su cuerpo ya ni siquiera le pertenecía, pero extrañamente, no le importaba. Cualquiera que fuera su futuro con Edward (y él nunca hablaba de eso a pesar de que secretamente lo esperaba) confiaba en él incondicionalmente y nunca había traicionado esa confianza.

Pero hoy había sido pura tortura. Cada vez que se movía en la silla en la mesa de conferencias, tenía que morderse los labios para mantener a raya los espasmos que querían apoderarse de su cuerpo. Edward la miraba, sonreía y volvía a su presentación. Dios, esta noche realmente lo iba a hacer pagar por eso. Cuando llegaran a casa lo atormentaría de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con ella y lo haría esperar tanto como pudiera.

El último de los jefes de departamento se marchó, llevándose sus apuntes y carpetas y Bella suspiró con alivio.

—A casa —dijo, recogiendo sus papeles.

—¿Ese coñito ruega por ser follado? —Edward se acercó a ella y la besó, su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios para acariciar el interior de su boca. Una mano se movió para pellizcar ociosamente un duro pezón.

Bella le mordió la lengua.

—¿Así que la princesa quiere jugar duro? —Edward se echó hacia atrás y le ofreció sus manos—. ¿Quizás te guste lo que quiero mostrarte?

—Lo que quiero es ir a casa —pasó los dedos por su bragueta abultada. Oh, sí. Estaba bien duro.

—Aún no —le levantó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres con "aún no"? Si no llego a casa pronto mi cuerpo sufrirá una incineración espontánea.

Él se inclinó hacia un lado y le lamió una oreja con la punta de su lengua.

—Como te he dicho, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Si prometo darte un poco de alivio, ¿pondrás atención?

—¿Un poco de alivio? —Trató de apretar las piernas mientras caminaba.

—No demasiado —se rió entre dientes, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella y apretando su hombro—. No quiero desgastarte antes de que nos marchemos. Pero creo que estás lista para otra aventura.

—¿Qué tipo de aventura?

Estaban en la suite de oficinas ahora. Él cerró la puerta principal, tomó su carpeta y la arrojó sobre el escritorio y la empujó hacia su oficina privada. Sentándose en el escritorio, la atrajo sobre su regazo.

—¿Serás una buena chica si te hago sentir bien? —gentilmente mordió el punto donde se encontraban su cuello y su hombro, luego lo lamió.

Bella se estremeció. Podía sentir la crema cayendo de su coño, probablemente mojando su vestido. Siempre usaba vívidos estampados ahora, donde sus jugos no se notarían.

—Sí. Seré buena —Puedes apostar que seré buena. Sólo déjame sentir esos perversos dedos tuyos.

—Abre tus piernas, princesa. Ya sabes cómo.

Con la espalda apretada contra su pecho, Bella movió las piernas hasta el borde externo de las piernas de Edward. Él levantó las rodillas hacia afuera para abrirla aún más.

—Ahora, princesa, veamos qué tan bien lo hicieron hoy esas pequeñas bolas.

Con una mano le levantó la falda y la echó hacia atrás mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su estómago hasta la parte superior de su coño, donde su clítoris palpitaba hambriento. Lo tomó entre su pulgar y el índice y lo tiró ligeramente.

Bella casi saltó de su regazo.

—Tranquila, cariño. No es mi intención que esto dure apenas unos segundos. Inclina tu cabeza sobre mi hombro de nuevo.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su calor sólido, inhalando la fragancia que era únicamente Edward. Nunca dejaba de tentar sus sentidos.

Con el pulgar descansando sobre su clítoris, deslizó un dedo a lo largo de su raja y de vuelta, raspando suavemente contra sus labios resbaladizos. Bella se retorció.

—Tranquila princesa. No lo apures demasiado.

Su coño estaba goteando, rogando por su toque, por sus dedos.

—Por favor —rogó.

—Vamos a hablar mientras jugamos —Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a acariciar su coño con dos dedos, muy lentamente. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo—. ¿Afirmarías que el sexo entre nosotros es estupendo?

—Sí, sí. Estupendo —Tócame más fuerte.

—Confías en mí, ¿cierto? ¿En tres meses he probado ser digno de esa confianza?

—Sí —inspiró profundamente y se movió contra su mano, tratando de forzar los dedos dentro de ella.

Su boca estaba en su oído y su lengua lamía el borde.

—¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi amigo, Stefan?

Bella se obligó a concentrarse en las palabras de Edward. Tenía que tener algo en mente, pero maldita sea si sabía lo que era. ¿Por qué estaba hablando sobre su amigo cuando necesitaba tanto aliviarse?

—Um, creo que lo mencionaste.

Presionó más fuerte con sus dedos, arriba y abajo, todavía tocando los labios exteriores que cubrían ese túnel caliente.

—Si crees que soy aventurero en lo que a sexo se refiere, soy un aficionado comparado con él.

Ahora pellizcó su clítoris de nuevo, estirándolo. Bella sintió el calor apoderándose de cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Uh-huh —Cerró los ojos e intentó empujarse hacia su mano, pero él tenía el otro brazo envuelto alrededor de ella y la mantuvo firmemente en su lugar.

—Stefan me llevó a un club privado llamado October al que pertenece.

—¿Qué?

—October. El dueño lo nombró por el mes de su cumpleaños. Un nombre bastante inocuo para un lugar donde puedes explorar diferentes tipos de juegos sexuales.

—¿D-Diferentes? —Sabía que debería estar poniendo más atención pero quería demasiado correrse y él solo estaba jugando con ella.

—Uh-huh —Pasó su lengua por la línea de la mandíbula—. Ahí fue donde aprendí que empujar los límites puede hacer que el sexo sea mucho más excitante. Intensifica el placer sexual.

—Placer —de acuerdo. Diferente. Placer.

Le separó los hinchados pliegues y deslizó dos dedos dentro de su coño tembloroso, bombeando dentro y fuera. Estaba completamente abierta para él y en vez de darle satisfacción, estaba aumentando su nivel de estimulación. Estaba tan mojada que seguramente goteaba sobre el suelo.

—Oh, no me atraen las cosas pesadas que excitan a tantas personas. Pero hay un montón que sí me gusta y que tú y yo no hemos explorado.

—¿Qué tipo…? —Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar la niebla que envolvía su cerebro. Disciplina. Sí, eso—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Oh, diferentes formas de azotar, por ejemplo. De Bondage.

—¿Bondage? —deseó que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación cuando pudiera pensar mejor. Ahora añadió un tercer dedo, alcanzando lo suficiente dentro de su vagina como para tocar las bolas y moverlas. Gimió, un sonido fuerte y ronco.

—Te gusta cuando te amarro, ¿verdad? —le acarició la oreja—. Estar indefensa te excita, princesa. Sé lo mojada que te pones cuando lo hago. Y eso me enciende.

Bella trató de empujar su pelvis contra él.

—Sí. Excitar —Dios, ¿Cuánto más iba a seguir hablando?

—Confías en mí, ¿cierto? Nunca te he hecho daño ni te lo haría. Tienes que creerlo.

Inclinó la cabeza.

—Te creo, te creo. Oh, por favor, Edward.

—Así que si quisiera llevar los azotes un poco más lejos, usar restricciones reales, hacer que renuncies al control, pondrías tu confianza en mis manos, ¿verdad? Esto es importante, princesa.

—Sí, sí, sí —¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!

Sus dedos se movían más rápido ahora y la presión estaba creciendo.

—Quiero esto, Bella. Yo nunca, nunca haría algo para degradarte. Pero el sexo será como nada que hayas experimentado hasta ahora.

Encontró eso difícil de creer, pero en este punto, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo —jadeó—. Lo que tú digas.

¿Alguna vez se callaría?

—Bien. Entonces te puedes correr ahora. Después vamos a ver fotos de algunas cosas que he comprado.

Sus dedos acariciaron más y más rápido, su pulgar trabajó su clítoris y su otra mano encontró un pezón y lo pellizcó. Entonces, sin aviso, movió su brazo y la acomodó de manera que quedó inclinada sobre el escritorio. Mientras una mano continuaba en su coño, la otra recolectaba la crema que goteaba de ella y metió dos dedos en su culo.

Bella se tragó un grito, los estremecimientos aumentaban fuertemente en su vientre y avanzaban por su cuerpo.

—Vamos, dulzura —susurró Edward—. Déjame sentirlo.

Presionó más fuerte y cayó hacia el abismo, vertiéndose sobre su mano como un grifo abierto. Sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo pasó. No era para nada suficiente, no con esas dos pequeñas bolas torturando su coño, pero las mantendría hasta que volvieran a casa. Tenía razón en eso.

Edward la cogió en sus brazos y la acunó en su regazo de nuevo, ella se inclinó sobre su hombro, recuperando el aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —acarició su mejilla—. ¿Puedes poner atención ahora?

—Sí —Inhaló una larga respiración y la dejo salir—. Estoy lista.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

Asintió.

—Sí. Lo he escuchado.

—No quiero que tengas miedo, Bella. Me estarás dando mucho control. Quiero que lo sepas. Pero hacer esto con alguien en quien confías puede llevar el sexo a alturas increíbles. Además, la opción de renunciar a ese control es tuya. Así que al final, tú eres realmente la que está al mando del control.

—Te creo —dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso—. Estoy lista para el espectáculo.

Con su brazo sosteniéndola cerca, hizo click sobre un pequeño icono en el escritorio de su ordenador y abrió su sitio web favorito. Movió la mano desde el ratón hasta su barbilla, le volvió la cara hacia él y le dio un profundo beso, su lengua acariciando el interior de su boca. Entonces se retiró y la puso frente al ordenador.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par frente a la página que se mostraba. Un título en la parte superior proclamaba "Los mejores juguetes y equipos para los exigentes fans del bondage." En una columna en la izquierda, en negrita, había una lista que incluía látigos, bancos de azotes, paletas y restricciones. El resto de la página estaba dominada por imágenes de varios artículos.

—¿Esto te asusta, Bella? —Por primera vez la voz de Edward tenía una nota de incertidumbre.

Bella sólo negó con la cabeza. No estaba lista para decirle aún que no sólo no la asustaban, sino que un rayo de oscura lujuria la había atravesado ante la idea de Edward usándolos con ella. Había llegado no solo a amar, sino a anhelar los placenteros azotes que le administraba tan bien durante el sexo. La idea de él llevando las cosas más lejos envió una oscura emoción a su ya sobre estimulado coño. Especialmente sabiendo que él estaría en completo control.

No puedo creer que ésta sea yo.

—Dímelo —la urgió.

—No. No me asustan.

—¿Te excitan? —susurró.

Ella asintió.

—Sí —se forzó a sacar la palabra.

La abrazó contra su pecho.

—Estaba bastante seguro que lo haría. ¿Sabes? todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, todo lo que me has dejado hacerte, te ha dado gran placer ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo ha hecho —¿era realmente ella la que hablaba?

La besó en la mejilla.

—He ordenado algunas de estas cosas. Deberían de entregárnoslas el viernes. Eso nos da todo el fin de semana para jugar con ellas.

Bella sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna.

Edward se rió.

—Pensé que eso te podría emocionar. Y quizás tenga otra pequeña sorpresa para ti.

Bella aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No sé si podré soportar más sorpresas.

—Oh, creo que ésta te gustará —la lamió en el cuello—. ¿Sabes? lo mejor que me ha pasado fue aparecer en esta oficina después del trabajo la noche del apagón.

—Oh, sí —susurró, sus sentidos estaban encendiéndose de nuevo.

La besó de nuevo, y luego golpeó su trasero desnudo.

—Vamos a casa entonces y veamos si podemos gastar algo de esa energía excesiva que siento correr a través de ti.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

La tercera habitación del apartamento era para los trastos de Edward, el lugar donde guardaba todo lo que no usaba. El miércoles por la mañana, alquiló un almacén en el sótano del edificio y contrató a un adolescente que vivía dos pisos más abajo para que le ayudara a bajarlo todo. Las cosas que había encargado llegaban el viernes.

—Stefan vendrá también para arreglarlo todo —le dijo a Bella.

—¿Stefan? —levantó las cejas—. ¿Por qué?

—Es su empresa, princesa. Además, me dará la oportunidad de verlo.

—¿Verlo? ¿Cuándo?

—Eso es parte de mi sorpresa —y se rehusó a explicarlo más a fondo.

El viernes, cuando llegaron a casa del trabajo, Edward se dirigió directamente a la tercera habitación, arrastrando a Bella con él. Si sus ojos se habían abierto ante las fotos del ordenador, ahora casi se le saltaron de la cara.

En el centro de la habitación, ubicada sobre un pedestal, había una gigante X hecha de metal, con grilletes atornillados en cada punta. Contra una de las paredes había un banco largo y acolchado, que se elevaba en el centro, con dos agujeros y más restricciones colgando de él. A su lado había un banco más pequeño, también acolchado, con un pequeño escalón unido a él. En la pared opuesta, una oscura mesa de nogal sostenía una larga caja de cartón con una nota atada.

"Pensé que querrías abrir esto tú mismo. Hice que Al pusiera el otro paquete en tu habitación. No olvides tu promesa.

Stefan."

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu promesa? —preguntó Bella.

Él se inclinó y besó la punta de su nariz.

—Después.

Bella se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Me vas a decir qué son cada una de estas cosas?

—Curiosa. Bien —tomó su mano—. Pero vamos a dejar esto por un momento. Quiero mostrarte lo que hay en la habitación.

Bella ya podía sentir sus entrañas palpitar mientras imágenes de ellos dos, usando esos artículos, volaban por su mente. Durante los últimos dos días, cada vez que Edward salía de la oficina, ella vagaba por la web buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar sobre Bondage. Estaba feliz de que él no estuviera en toda esa cosa de Dominante/sumiso que había encontrado en muchos de los artículos. No creía que pudiera ser así de extrema. Pero la idea de hacer algunas de las cosas que había leído, la excitaban de una forma que nunca creyó posible.

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, pensó que realmente estaría anhelando esto del bondage, o el sabor del BDSM en su vida sexual. Pero con Edward todo parecía, bueno, normal. Y excitante. Definitivamente excitante. No tenía ni idea de a qué largo plazo era su relación, pero no estaba dispuesta a arruinarlo todo haciendo preguntas. Lo que será, será, decía siempre su amiga Jessica y Bella tenía que estar de acuerdo.

Ubicado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, había un paquete grande. Bella se dirigió hacia él pero Edward tiró de ella. La besó suavemente y le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo.

—Primero quiero saber si todo esto te excita como espero que lo haga. No quiero palabras, quiero lo que tu cuerpo me dice. Inclínate, princesa. Ya sabes cómo.

Abrió las piernas, se agachó y se agarró los tobillos. Edward se arrodilló detrás de ella y con sus dedos extendió los labios de su coño. Un dedo acarició justo el borde de su abertura.

—Oh, sí —Su voz estaba llena de satisfacción—. No sólo mojada. Goteando. Y de un precioso rosa oscuro —se puso de pie y la golpeó en el culo—. Sabía que te encantaría ésto, princesa. Y ni hemos comenzado aún.

Se enderezó, con vergüenza de que tales cosas la pudieran mojar tanto y excitada ante las ideas que creaban.

—Abramos la caja —Edward sacó su llavero que tenía una navaja unida, abrió la hoja y cortó la cinta selladora. Buscó a través de la espuma plástica y sacó una barra larga con lo que parecían unas esposas extra grandes en los bordes.

—¿Qué es eso? —Bella se sentó en el piso a su lado.

—Esto, mi ingenua princesa, es lo que se llama un separador de muslos —La sentó en el borde de la cama, tomó sus piernas y las separó completamente—. Sujeto una manilla alrededor de cada muslo y mantengo esas sexys piernas abiertas todo el tiempo que yo quiera.

Bella se estremeció de solo pensarlo y pequeños rayos de deseo se dispararon por su columna.

Edward le subió la falda, exponiendo su coño desnudo. Insistía en que se lo depilara todas las semanas, alegando que la piel desnuda era ultra sensible y era mucho más placentero para él atormentarlo así.

Había descubierto que tenía razón.

Usó sus pulgares para abrir sus labios.

Bella se lamió los labios ante la mirada de lujuria en sus ojos.

—¿Todavía te gusta lo que ves?

—Más que nunca, princesa. Más que nunca —La empujó sobre su espalda, dobló sus rodillas contra su pecho y sostuvo sus piernas separadas—. Este separador te mantendrá abierta y dejará mis manos libres para hacer lo que quiera. Durante todo el tiempo que quiera.

Ella estaría totalmente indefensa. A su merced. Bella sintió que su coño comenzaba a palpitar.

Edward hurgó en la caja de nuevo, identificando cada objeto mientras los sacaba. Dos pares de esposas. Un separador de tobillos. Un tubo corto y delgado con plumas al final. Un guante de cuero acolchado y una pequeña caja que dejó a un lado.

—Ducha primero —le dijo—. Luego abrimos esta caja.

—¿Qué hay adentro? —Su curiosidad estaba totalmente despierta ahora.

—Más tarde —La ayudó a ponerse de pie—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer primero?

Bella sacudió la cabeza

—No. ¿Y tú?

—No. vamos. Quiero bañarte.

La ducha de Edward era tan grande que podría haber llenado una habitación por sí sola. Tenía bancos forrados a los lados, así los ocupantes podían tomar asiento para bañarse si lo deseaban. Diecisiete propulsores salían de la pared, cada uno expulsaba agua desde un ángulo diferente. El techo de la ducha estaba preparado para que el agua cayera como una lluvia ligera. Un grifo conectado a otra cañería estaba enrollado y listo, enganchado sobre las llaves del agua. Solo mirarlo le recordó a Bella como se sentía la presión que este ejercía sobre su clítoris.

Cuando entraron en la ducha se acercó para agarrarlo pero Edward le puso las manos en el brazo.

—Ahora no. Quiero guardar todos esos orgasmos para nuestras nuevas actividades.

Encendió la ducha, la apretó contra su musculoso cuerpo y hundió su lengua en su boca. A diferencia de los besos anteriores, este era un beso devorador, acariciando cada centímetro del interior de su boca, raspando a lo largo del borde de sus dientes, lamiendo sus labios antes de invadir su calor otra vez. Sus pechos se presionaron contra la fina mata de pelo de su tórax, sus pezones se estimulaban por el contacto. Sintió su polla contra la suavidad de su vientre, se estiró para alcanzarla, sorprendida al encontrarla ya hinchada y llena de sangre, incluso más allá de su tumescencia habitual. Cuando envolvió los dedos alrededor, él rompió el beso y alejó su mano.

—Nada de follar en la ducha esta noche, princesa. Te lo he dicho, tengo algunas cosas muy especiales preparadas.

Cogió el jabón, lo pasó bajo el agua y comenzó a hacer espuma en su mano. Con infinito cuidado lavó cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus orejas recibieron tanta atención como lo hicieron su cuello, su espalda, sus hombros. La acarició como si pintara un cuadro, cada movimiento lleno de ternura y cuidado. Cuando enjabonó sus pechos, tiró suavemente de sus pezones, luego le pasó las uñas por los pliegues.

Levantó cada pie y lo masajeó mientras lo lavaba, cuidadosamente acariciando sus dedos, luego los talones y sus pantorrillas. Incluso su ombligo recibió su minuto de cariño, cuando hizo girar el jabón por la pequeña hendidura. Finalmente la inclinó, enjabonó sus manos de nuevo y las hundió en su coño, restregando cada pulgada de su vagina, luego en su culo. Cuando hubo terminado, ella estaba temblando de necesidad.

—Ahora yo —dijo suavemente, entregándole el jabón.

Bella no tenía idea de como soportaría lo suficiente para hacer esto, pero enjabonó sus manos como él lo había hecho y comenzó en su cuello, trabajando al mismo tiempo sus hombros y brazos. Cuando llegó a su pecho atormentó sus pezones planos como él lo hizo con ella, entonces se trasladó hasta su ingle, moviendo la espuma hacia el oscuro pelo que rodeaba su polla.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para enfocarse cuando lavó el pulsante órgano y el pesado saco bajo él. Escuchó la respiración de Edward sisear cuando pasó los dedos ligeramente sobre su pelotas y sonrió. Él podía jugar todos los juegos que quisiera, hacer todas las demandas que deseara, pero al final ella podía darle tanto placer como él le daba a ella. Eso fue lo que la mantuvo centrada.

Se movió detrás de él para lavarle el cuello, la espalda, la curva de sus nalgas. Pero cuando pasó las manos entre las mejillas tensas de su culo y deslizó un enjabonado dedo en su ano, lo sintió tensarse.

—Nunca has hecho eso —dijo con tono tenso.

Bella detuvo su mano.

—Y no lo haré si no quieres. Solo me ha parecido correcto esta noche.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó las manos contra la pared de la ducha, dándole más acceso.

—No. Hazlo. Nunca he dejado que otra mujer me haga eso.

De nuevo se detuvo.

—¿Entonces por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque quiero que sepas que soy tuyo para tocar, así como tú eres mía. Y que cualquier control al que te estoy pidiendo que renuncies, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Soy todo tuyo para jugar, Bella. Adelante.

Nuevamente deslizó dos dedos jabonosos dentro de su apretado y oscuro canal y comenzó a moverlos de la forma que él lo hacía. Ningún sonido se escapó de sus labios pero sintió su cuerpo completo tensarse. Estuvo tentada de envolver sus dedos en su polla de nuevo pero él había dicho que ahora no, después, y quería cumplir sus deseos.

Suspirando, retiró los dedos, lavó sus piernas y pies como él, luego se puso de pie a su lado, mientras ambos se enjuagaban.

Edward abrió la puerta de vidrio y alcanzó las mullidas toallas que colgaban del calentador. Se secaron el uno al otro con mucho cuidado, la besó suavemente y tiró las toallas al cesto. Entonces tomó su mano.

—¿Lista?

Bella miró hacia abajo, hacia su palpitante polla, la cabeza era de un púrpura oscuro, las venas surcando a lo largo, y supo cuán excitado estaba ante lo que estaban por hacer. Sintió la humedad aunándose en su coño.

—Lista.

En la habitación, la sentó a los pies de la cama y abrió la última caja que había sacado del paquete. En el interior había una estrecha banda de cuero con pequeños campanillas de oro colgando de ella. Y las iniciales BS en oro. El interior estaba cubierto por una suave tela.

—En las situaciones reales de D/s, los Amos ponen collares en sus sumisas. Es una señal de posesión. He conseguido éste para que lo uses cuando estemos en casa porque quiero que quede claro que eres mía.

Arrugó la frente.

—¿Claro para quién?

—Eso es parte de mi sorpresa. Mañana.

—Está bien. Mañana —Despiadadamente suprimió cualquier sentimiento de nerviosismo. Edward había convertido el sexo en algo tan increíble para ella que cualquier cosa que escogiera para que hicieran, no lo cuestionaría.

—Esta noche tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

—Sí —se humedeció los labios y sintió la lujuria encresparse desde su interior—. Otras cosas.

—Realmente estamos yendo a un nivel más alto aquí, princesa. Si quieres cambiar de idea, ahora es el momento para decirlo.

—No —tragó de nuevo—. Quiero hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, entonces —Pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando ajustó el collar alrededor de su cuello—. Que comiencen los juegos.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Edward movió a Bella para quitarlo todo de la cama, a excepción de las sábanas, cogió una de las grandes toallas del baño y la acomodó sobre ella. La posicionó de forma que sus talones estuvieran al borde de la cama, las rodillas dobladas y las piernas bien separadas. Metódicamente encendió las velas situadas en soportes alrededor de la habitación, apretó el botón que encendía el equipo de música haciendo que un suave jazz flotara en la habitación y tomó un pequeño frasco de aceite del calentador donde lo mantenía.

—Primera regla. Desde ahora. Solo te corres cuando yo lo diga. ¿Entendido?

—S-Supongo.

Acarició su mejilla.

—Descubrirás que tener que aguantarlo hasta que diga que puedes correrte te dará unos orgasmos increíbles.

—D-De acuerdo —pensó que debería estar corriendo de miedo por esto, pero en cambio se estaba excitando más y más. Le estaba dando su cuerpo para que él hiciera lo que quisiera. No tendría voz en el asunto. Y no podía esperar para comenzar.

Edward derramó el aceite perfumado en sus palmas, las frotó y se inclinó para ponerlas sobre sus hombros.

—Este aceite protegerá tu cuerpo, princesa. No quiero que el frío metal de las restricciones, o cualquier cosa, le haga daño a esta preciosa, hermosa piel.

Comenzó un lento masaje, frotando sus hombros, trazando su clavícula, sobre la curva de sus pechos, pezones, abajo hacia la suavidad de su vientre. Cada pocos minutos se detenía y reponía el aceite en sus palmas. Formó lentos círculos en el interior de sus muslos, por sus rodillas, sus piernas y pies. A cada área de su cuerpo que había tan cuidadosamente bañado, ahora le aplicaba el aceite con el mismo toque habilidoso. Su piel comenzó a hormiguear agradablemente.

Cuando hubo masajeado cada área del frente excepto su coño, le dio vuelta y comenzó en su espalda, sus dedos dibujando patrones a lo largo de su columna. Cuando llegó a su cintura se movió hacia sus tobillos y comenzó a subir.

—Este aceite tiene ingredientes especiales para estimular, aún sin hacer nada —su voz estaba ligeramente ronca—. Entenderás lo que quiero decir pronto.

Cuando llegó a su culo pasó largos minutos masajeando sus nalgas, pasando sus dedos por el pliegue en la parte superior de sus muslos.

—Princesa, pon tus manos aquí y separa esas hermosas nalgas —dio unos golpecitos sobre los globos de su culo.

Bella hizo lo que le pidió. ¿Iba a ponerle uno de esos tapones? ¿U otra cosa? Luego sintió el goteo del aceite caliente en su ano y en un minuto, los dedos de Edward comenzaron a trabajar el aceite en su interior. Y entonces entendió lo le había dicho antes. Tan pronto como el aceite tocó la tierna piel dentro del oscuro canal, su carne comenzó a hormiguear de una forma extraña y para su sorpresa, su coño también comenzó a temblar.

—Dime que te gusta —le ordenó.

Asintió con su cabeza.

—Con palabras, Bella. Me gustaría escucharte decirlo.

—Sí, sí, me gusta.

Lo oyó reír suavemente.

—Sabía que te gustaría —se inclinó y plantó un sendero de besos a lo largo de su columna—. Esta noche es sobre complacerte a ti, princesa. Para ver cuán alto te puedo llevar antes de que finalmente te deje tener ese tan importante orgasmo. Pero como siempre, en cualquier momento que haga algo que realmente no quieres, me dices que pare ¿Está bien?

—Bien.

Le dio la vuelta, dobló sus piernas de nuevo y derramó aceite directamente en su coño abierto. Tembló ligeramente y se forzó a si misma a mantenerse quieta, esperando. Lentamente, Edward comenzó a frotar el aceite por todos sus labios, su clítoris y dentro de su vagina. Cuánto más la acariciaba, más lo frotaba sobre su piel, mayor era la sensación de hormigueo. Sintió como si miles de diminutos cables estuvieran estimulándola y supo que su coño estaba goteando.

—No te preocupes por la crema que corre de ti —le dijo como si leyera su mente—. Eso me muestra lo excitada que estás. Mientras más jugos fluyan, más me gusta —se acercó de nuevo—. Pero no te corras hasta que te dé permiso.

Asintió.

Edward se agachó a su lado y sacó un par de esposas. En un momento tenía sus muñecas esposadas y unidas a la cama, sus brazos extendidos tirantes sobre su cabeza, arqueando sus pechos hacia él. Tiró de los pezones y observó la reacción en su rostro.

—Te gusta eso, ¿verdad? Mañana tendré un regalo para estos exquisitos brotes —se inclinó para agarrar dos almohadas del suelo y las puso bajo su cadera—. Casi lista, princesa.

Levantó otro par de esposas de la caja de cartón y envolvió cada tobillo. Luego le mostró el separador de muslos de nuevo.

—Dobla las piernas de nuevo, cariño, como me gusta. Bien —asintió cuando ella lo complació.

Moviendo sus piernas tan separadas como pudo, sujetó una manilla del separador alrededor de cada muslo y enganchó las esposas de sus tobillos en las manillas de la barra. Ahora estaba efectivamente indefensa, su culo y su coño completamente expuestos para cualquier cosa que él escogiera hacer.

Se acarició la polla llena de sangre.

—Solo la anticipación me pone más caliente que el infierno. ¿Te gusta ver mi polla hinchada, cariño?

Asintió.

—Sí —¿empezaría alguna vez con esto?

Sin darle ninguna advertencia, se inclinó hacia adelante, separó los labios de su coño tanto como pudo y la penetró con su lengua. Bella apretó los dientes para forzarse a mantenerse quieta. Edward tenía una lengua realmente endiablada y las cosas que podía hacer con ella eran increíbles. Ahora él se concentraba en lamer el aceite que se deslizaba del interior de su vagina en largos y lentos movimientos, luego súbitamente lamió la sensible piel entre su coño y su culo. Y de vuelta.

Sabía que estaba mojada y podía sentir los pequeños espasmos tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo. Edward los sintió también porque se alejó, pero no antes de pellizcar gentilmente su clítoris. Agarró la vara corta y delgada con el grupo de plumas en la punta y se volvió hacia ella.

—A Stefan le encanta esto —sonrió—. Nunca lo he usado antes, pero pensé que sería algo nuevo que intentar. Veamos si a ese maravilloso coño le gusta la caricia suave de las plumas.

Si pensaba que su lengua era excitante, no era nada comparado con lo que le estaba haciendo ahora. Pasó las plumas sobre su clítoris, apenas tocándolo, como el susurro de un beso. Adelante y atrás. Adelante y atrás. Apretó los dientes para no gritar. Y luego de arriba a abajo por su raja goteante, en el mismo ritmo. Se detuvo y ella casi sollozó, anhelando el fantasma de su toque. Con los ojos entrecerrados vio que la miraba, sus ojos llenos de posesiva lujuria. Le dirigió una sonrisa carnal y continuó acariciándola con las plumas.

Una y otra vez, se detenía y continuaba, hasta que estuvo lista para gritar. Quería correrse, pero no lo hizo. Estaba comenzando a entender lo que la gente decía sobre querer distintos tipos de dolor.

—¿Está caliente ese coñito, princesa?

Abrió los ojos para ver a Edward cernirse sobre ella, la barra de plumas en una mano, su polla en la otra.

—Sí —tenía que concentrarse para sacar las palabras—. Sabes que sí.

—Quizás deberíamos enfriarnos un poco.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba envolviendo una corbata de seda alrededor de sus ojos y amarrándola por atrás. Habían estado usando las vendas durante semanas.

—Quiero que experimentes cosas con tus otros sentidos además de la vista —le dijo la primera vez—. Cuando se restringe la vista, todo lo demás aumenta.

Se movió de la cama y Bella se preguntó qué haría a continuación. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Lo sintió abrir los labios de su coño como si estuviera abriendo una flor, entonces sintió el golpe de fríos cubitos de hielo deslizándose en su vagina. Uno. Dos. Tres. Comenzó a jadear ante la nítida sensación.

—Sé que se siente bien —le dijo—. Me lo han dicho otras. Antes. Cierra tus ojos detrás de la venda, cariño, y todo será más agudo para ti.

Tenía razón. Después de que se acostumbró a la oscuridad, la sensación era más aguda, más estimuladora. El hielo no la enfriaba, solo la ponía más caliente.

—Respira, princesa. Esa es mi chica. Aquí viene uno de tus juguetes favoritos.

Podía decir, por la sensación, que estaba deslizando la bala de plata a través de los derretidos cubos de hielo en su vagina. Trató de encorvarse hacia él, pero la forma como estaba atada restringía sus movimientos.

—Esta noche añadiremos algo a tu amigo.

Le dio a la bala otro empujón y la encendió a un nivel bajo, las vibraciones comenzaron a sacudir su coño. Podía sentir su culo comenzar a responder sólo por la radiación de las olas, agravado por el aceite que Edward había esparcido dentro de ella. Saber que estaba totalmente expuesta le intensificaba las sensaciones y se concentró en el control. No podía correrse hasta que él se lo dijera.

Pero entonces sintió las plumas de nuevo y pensó que su cuerpo explotaría. Para alguien que dijo que nunca las había usado antes, Edward parecía un experto. Sobre su clítoris, abajo sobre su coño abierto, hacia su ano, de vuelta arriba, en círculos alrededor de su clítoris, luego comenzando todo de nuevo. Entonces, justo cuando estaba por rogarle que la dejara correrse, todo se detuvo (el vibrador, las plumas, todo). Quería llorar ante la sensación de vacío que le dejó.

Edward pasó la punta de un dedo alrededor de los bordes de su coño, a lo largo de sus hinchados labios, abajo hacia la sensible área cerca de su ano y arriba justo sobre su clítoris. Un toque ligero que hacía que los músculos de su coño temblaran y que sus caderas se sacudieran.

—Sé que te quieres correr princesa, pero cuando finalmente lo permita, me lo agradecerás porque tu orgasmo será muy intenso —Pasó las plumas por el interior de sus muslos—. Te lo prometo.

Encendió el vibrador de nuevo, todavía a una velocidad lenta, pero esta vez concentró las plumas solo en su recto, alrededor y alrededor de ese lugar que había saqueado con tanta regularidad últimamente. De alguna forma, ese suave toque enardecía los efectos del aceite en su interior y aumentaba toda la estimulación a su cuerpo.

Bella comenzó a gemir cuando rayos de calor se dispararon por su cuerpo. Los músculos en su abdomen se apretaron y pudo sentir los de su vagina esforzándose por llegar al punto que deseaban.

Edward se agachó y plantó un beso de cada mejilla de su culo.

—Creo que tenemos que enfriarnos un poco más.

Bella lo sintió separar sus nalgas y luego la sensación de frío la golpeó de nuevo. ¡Más cubos de hielo! Estaba insertando cubos de hielo en su culo pero en vez de enfriarla, disparó su calor más alto. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir y sintió a Edward inclinándose de nuevo.

—¿Se siente bien eso princesa? —Su voz estaba llena de lujuria—. ¿Ese lindo culito demanda ser satisfecho?

—Sí, sí, sí, —gimió ella.

Le plantó un suave beso en los labios, luego se tomó un momento para tirar duro de cada pezón con sus dientes.

—Esta noche es para enseñarte a que vayas tan alto como sea posible antes darte alivio. Cada noche elevaremos el nivel un poco, hasta que hayas alcanzado el punto más alto posible.

Bella no creía poder soportar que la llevara más alto, pero algo oscuro dentro de ella dijo: No seas tonta. Llega hasta el final.

Lo oyó moverse, sintió los pies del colchón hundirse y entonces su lengua estaba lamiéndola, incluso con el vibrador aún funcionando a un ritmo bajo. Sus sentidos entraron en sobrecarga, su cuerpo gritaba buscando un respiro. El vibrador zumbaba, la lengua de Edward lamía y el oscuro túnel de su culo lloraba por obtener alivio de las sensaciones encontradas de frío y calor.

Se detuvo de nuevo y quiso gritarle. Le acarició los muslos, la suavidad de su abdomen, sus brazos, susurrándole palabras suaves hasta que su cuerpo pareció calmarse un poco. Y luego comenzó de nuevo.

Siguió. Y siguió. Y siguió. Cuando pensaba que estaba demasiado cerca del borde, usaba cubos de hielo de nuevo, luego reinsertaba el vibrador y comenzaba a rozarla con las plumas. No tenía idea de cuánto duró, solo sabía que había perdido la habilidad de pensar. Cada átomo de su cuerpo estaba concentrado en su coño y la aplastante necesidad de correrse. Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó, retorciéndose tanto como las restricciones se lo permitían—. Oh, por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Su voz era tanto atrayente como dura.

—Por favor deja que me corra.

Se rió en voz baja.

—Ahora te puedes correr. Mientras observo cada espasmo.

Se agachó y aumentó el nivel de la bala, su pulgar e índice trabajaron su clítoris. Sintió algo suave entre las mejillas de su culo y supo que era el consolador delgado que él amaba deslizar dentro de ella. Con un empuje, lo acomodó por completo y comenzó a caer por el borde. Un orgasmo de proporciones increíbles comenzó a rasgar su cuerpo.

Pero mientras convulsionaba, Edward retiró la bala de su vagina y abrió sus labios, dejando su hambriento coño jadeando en busca de algo que lo llenara, mientras sus músculos se estremecían y el fluido se vertía de ella como un río.

Se tensó contra las ataduras, incapaz de mover sus manos o de apretar sus piernas, y ahora Edward estaba sosteniendo su coño abierto, negándole un alivio completo.

—Sé que me quieres dentro tuyo —dijo con voz baja—. Y lo estaré. Pero no hasta que estés tan caliente que apenas puedas soportar mi toque. El nivel de placer, princesa, ¿recuerdas? No tienes idea de cuán dura se pone mi polla al mirar todos esos hermosos músculos dentro de tu coño temblar y estremecerse, hambrientos de que te llene. Y observar tus jugos fluir de ti. Eso es, cariño. Córrete. Sigue corriéndote.

Pensó que colapsaría por la intensidad, hasta que finalmente cada temblor murió. Aun así, se sentía insatisfecha, su cuerpo silenciosamente rogaba por el siguiente nivel de placer. Y el siguiente.

Sintió a Edward levantarse del colchón, lo escuchó moverse alrededor de la cama, luego sus labios se cernieron sobre los de ella.

—Dios, eres un tesoro. Por primera vez en mi vida no hay otra mujer que pueda tentarme —su boca bajó sobre la suya y su lengua se adentró en su interior, rastrillando la suavidad de esa tibia y húmeda caverna—. Y cuando este fin de semana termine, entenderás más a lo me refiero con elevar el nivel de placer.


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Edward cuidadosamente soltó todas las manillas y el separador, y ayudó a Bella a sentarse. Se sentía débil y temblorosa, pero, aun así, increíblemente estimulada. Él sirvió dos copas de vino de la nevera que había preparado antes, y le entregó una.

—Por nosotros, mi bella princesa. Y por las alturas que aún tenemos que alcanzar —extendió su mano y tocó su copa con la suya—. ¿Sabes, cariño? he buscado por mucho tiempo una mujer que igualara mi apetito sexual y que disfrutara las cosas que hago. Ciertamente nunca pensé encontrarla en mi nueva oficina.

Le dio una mirada llena de especulación.

—Seguramente en Nueva York, especialmente en ese club al que perteneces, debe haber habido muchas mujeres que te igualaran.

Él extendió su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Pero ninguna tan real al respecto. Ninguna que tomara placer y floreciera con él. Ninguna como tú, princesa. Contigo todo es nuevo y fresco. No creo que alguna vez me canse de esto.

El corazón de Bella dio un pequeño salto. ¿Le estaba intentando decir algo o sólo la estaba halagando en ese momento? Decidió que nada bueno podía salir de sobre analizar las palabras de Edward. Era lo que era. Más allá de que había aprendido a no tener expectativas.

Edward la estaba observando mientras sorbía su vino, sus ojos captando cada pulgada de ella mientras distraídamente bombeaba su polla.

—Nada de pensar, princesa. Solo sentir. Eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer esta noche.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Le sonrió

—Seguro. Pregunta.

—¿Qué son todas esas cosas en la otra habitación? Sólo las observamos sin mayor explicación.

Se movió más cerca y levantó la mano de su polla a uno de sus senos. Mientras hablaba, ociosamente rodó uno de sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Mañana, dulzura. Para esos estamos trabajando.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que esta noche es la preparación para la gran sala de juegos —abrió el cajón de una de las mesillas de noche y sacó algunos juguetes que mantenía ahí—. Pero vamos a intentar algo nuevo con algunos de tus favoritos.

—¿Mis favoritos?

—Uh-huh —Puso el tapón anal que vibraba, el vibrador que se envolvía alrededor de toda su vulva y el lubricante en la cama. Al montón añadió el guante de cuero de la caja. Luego recogió las esposas desechadas—. Sabes cómo te gustan esas pequeñas sesiones de nalgadas que tenemos.

—Sí —mojó sus labios nerviosamente.

—Te gustan los castigos, ¿no es así, dulzura?

Asintió. ¿Habría pensado alguna vez que algo como eso le daría tanto placer?

—Te pones tan caliente sólo por mi mano que pensé en añadirle un poco de sabor. Date la vuelta.

Obedientemente se dio vuelta en la cama.

Edward envolvió las esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos y las aseguró a los postes de la cama. Luego se arrodilló detrás de ella y separó sus nalgas. Extendió los firmes globos con una mano mientras la otra aplicaba generoso lubricante en su ano. Dos dedos se deslizaron dentro, asegurándose de que el túnel estuviera apropiadamente preparado. Pensó saber lo que tenía en mente y cuando sintió la punta del tapón presionar contra ella, supo que estaba en lo correcto. Su coño comenzó a apretarse.

—Respira profundo y déjalo salir lentamente —le ordenó.

Mientras soltaba el aliento, empujó el tapón dentro hasta que estuvo completamente acomodado. Luego empujó de nuevo y comenzó a vibrar. Sintió sus jugos comenzar a gotear desde su coño.

—¿Todo bien, princesa?

—Sí —asintió de nuevo—. Sí, está bien —sabes que está bien, Edward. Sabes lo caliente que me pone esto.

—El guante que te he mostrado es para dar azotes. El cuero tiene un efecto diferente a mi mano. Veremos si te gusta.

Comenzó a azotar su culo en un ritmo metódico, un lado, el otro, y sobre su hendidura. El guante de cuero tenía un mayor efecto de escozor que la mano desnuda de Edward, justo como le había dicho, y Bella sintió su culo comenzar a arder. Cuando la golpeó justo al lado del tapón, teniendo exquisito cuidado de no golpear directamente sobre él, las vibraciones se dispararon por su cuerpo como cientos de golpes eléctricos. Erguida y con las piernas abiertas como estaba, no había siquiera una oportunidad de absorber la intensidad de las sacudidas. En cambio, unos rayos de fuego ardieron a través de su cuerpo y sabía que su coño estaba empapado.

Abruptamente, los azotes pararon, Edward se arrodilló detrás de ella y comenzó a besar la carne enrojecida, riéndose suavemente.

—Oh, princesa, me temo que después de este fin de semana tendré a una adicta entre manos. Si te gusta esto, mañana por la noche aprenderás cómo funciona realmente el Principio del Placer —se estiró entre sus piernas y pasó sus dedos entre su mojada, mojada raja—. Oh, sí. Sabía que tenía razón.

Los azotes volvieron y Bella sintió el latido de su coño alcanzar proporciones insoportables. Y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, Edward arrojó el guante sobre la cama y se puso frente a ella. Su polla estaba hinchada y palpitante, la cabeza de color púrpura oscuro brillaba con presemen. Se movió de forma que su ingle quedó frente a la boca de Bella.

—¿Te gustaría correrte, princesa? —dijo con voz suave como una caricia.

—Sí —Tragó—. Por favor.

—Pon mi polla en tu boca y chúpame. Si haces un buen trabajo, dejaré que te corras.

Bella abrió la boca y la deslizó sobre la polla de Edward, tratando de controlar los temblores que seguían creciendo y creciendo con el tapón que seguía vibrando. Tomó a Edward en su boca tan hondo como pudo y comenzó el ritmo que a él tanto le gustaba. Envolvió las manos en su pelo, guiándola como siempre lo hacía, bombeando sus caderas mientras sentía alcanzar el orgasmo. Entonces sintió el primer golpe de semen sobre el fondo de su garganta y comenzó a tragar compulsivamente, aceptándolo todo como él siempre quería.

Escuchó su respiración calmarse y soltó el agarre de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Cuando se echó hacia atrás y su polla se deslizó de su boca, se movió de la cama. Bella estaba casi exhausta por el esfuerzo de mantener su orgasmo a raya, su coño rogaba por alivio, el calor crecía bajo en su abdomen y trataba de trepar por el resto de su cuerpo.

Edward estaba detrás de ella ahora, su barbilla descansaba en su hombro y mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos se movían arriba y abajo de sus brazos, las caricias solo se añadían a su tensión.

—¿Quieres correrte? —preguntó de nuevo.

Asintió, incapaz de hablar, casi llorando de frustración.

—Te lo has ganado —Se arrodilló detrás de ella, aumentó la vibración del tapón y deslizó tres dedos en su coño. Su otra mano alcanzó bajo ella y con su pulgar y su índice comenzó a tirar de su clítoris—. Córrete para mí, princesa. Ahora.

Explotó. Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sus músculos vaginales se cerraron contra sus dedos como un túnel de acero y se vertió sobre sus dedos. Como en una montaña rusa, subió hacia la cima y cayó hasta el fondo. Se escuchó a sí misma gritar, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, cada gota de líquido, cada pequeño espasmo, fue arrancado de su cuerpo. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y aspiró grande bocanadas de aire.

Edward abrió las esposas una a la vez, frotando sus exhaustos miembros mientras la soltaba. Cuando cayó el último, la tomó en sus brazos y la puso sobre la cama, posándose a su lado.

—Tranquila, princesa —dijo con voz suave, sus manos eran gentiles mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, un gesto tierno y cariñoso—. Deja que tu cuerpo se relaje.

—Oh, Dios, Edward —apenas podía formar palabras.

—Te dije que sería bueno ¿verdad? ¿El mejor hasta ahora?

—Sí —tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente—. El mejor.

—Buena chica.

Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿Edward?

—Mm-mmm

—No creo que podamos superar esto.

La abrazó cerca de él, con una mano tocando el collar alrededor de su cuello.

—Oh, princesa, ni siquiera hemos empezado. —Cuando no hizo ningún comentario, le apartó el pelo de la cara y la movió ligeramente—. ¿Dulzura?

Pero estaba profundamente dormida.

Edward se levantó de la cama y recogió las sabanas del suelo, cubriendo el cuerpo dormido. Mientras recogía los juguetes, los limpiaba y guardaba, sonrió para sí mismo.

—Duerme, princesa. Lo que te he dicho es verdad. Recién estamos comenzando.

El sábado siempre era un día relajado para ellos. Y esta vez lo era aún más. Cuando Bella finalmente salió de la cama, el reloj marcaba poco después del mediodía. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía, aunque era un dolor placentero.

—Bienvenida, bella durmiente.

Miró a Edward parado en la puerta, sosteniendo una taza de café humeante.

—Oooh —estiró su mano—. Dame.

—He pensado que podrías necesitarlo. Sé que te gusta tu subidón de cafeína por la mañana —le entregó el café.

—Gracias —sopló sobre la superficie caliente y bebió con avidez.

—Vamos —le tendió la mano.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al asomarme y ver que te estabas despertando, te he preparado un baño caliente. He creído que lo necesitarías.

—Cuidas bien de mí.

La tomó en sus brazos

—Siempre. Espero que lo sepas —La besó, un beso profundo, pero no apasionado. Cariñoso. Como muchos otros que le había dado últimamente, este gesto de Edward hacía que su corazón saltara.

Tranquila, Bella. Vive el día. No desees lo imposible. Un hombre como Edward estará buscando pastos más verdes antes de que te des cuenta.

Pero el viaje sería genial mientras durara. Y siempre podía tener esperanzas secretamente.

El agua en la gigantesca bañera de mármol humeaba y la esencia de rosas flotaba en el ambiente. Edward levantó a Bella y la bajó cuidadosamente en el agua. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, le puso una almohada de baño detrás de la cabeza.

—Venga, cariño. Es hora de ayudar a esos músculos o no disfrutarás del resto del fin de semana.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus dedos se movieran a la deriva sobre el agua

—¿El resto del fin de semana? —dijo perezosamente.

—Sí, cariño. Tengo algunas sorpresas especiales para ti. Pero primero, algo de terapia para esos pobres músculos.

La bañó con una dulzura que siempre la sorprendía. Vertiendo jabón líquido en sus manos, las frotó haciendo espuma y comenzó a masajear su cuerpo. A pesar de que bañó sus senos, su coño, cada pulgada de ella, su toque no era sexual. Y cuando hubo terminado, se sentía totalmente laxa.

Edward era dueño de toda la planta superior del edificio de su apartamento y había convertido una parte de él en una gran terraza de piedra con un jacuzzi gigante. Holgazanearon en tumbonas casi todo el día, aprovechando la tarde soleada. En un momento, Edward la dejó por unos minutos con la excusa de "preparar las cosas para esta noche." Al final del día, puso carnes a la parrilla mientras Bella preparaba una ensalada y patatas al horno. Compartieron una botella de vino, tomándose su tiempo con la comida, disfrutando de una cómoda conversación. Para cuando hubieron terminado de limpiar, el sol se había puesto y el primer toque de oscuridad apareció por el cielo. Edward tomó el collar de la mesita donde había estado toda la tarde y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de Bella.

—Es hora de prepararse para esta noche —la besó, su lengua rozó sus labios, y luego acarició su interior, encontrando la suya y bailando con ella. Enredó los dedos en su pelo, capturando su cabeza, causando estragos en su boca hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse—. Nunca puedo decidir qué se siente mejor en tu boca, mi lengua o mi polla. Desearía que hubiera una forma de tenerlas a ambas ahí al mismo tiempo.

Se inclinó y encendió el jacuzzi. Se había convertido en parte de su rutina de los fines de semana y Bella continuaba maravillándose ante las inventivas cosas que Edward podía conjurar para que hicieran en las turbulentas aguas. Pero esta noche estaba energizada, ansiosa, esperando que Edward le explicara sobre las cosas en la tercera habitación.

—Pídemelo amablemente —bromeó.

—Dímelo y te chuparé la polla en el jacuzzi —sonrió ella.

—Tú ganas. Pero otra cosa primero. Párate en el borde sobre tus manos y rodillas —sostuvo una bolsa de plástico con uno de sus tapones y un tubo de gel—. Necesito que ese dulce culito esté lindo y relajado esta noche, dulzura.

Lo sintió esparcir el gel calmante sobre su ano, luego dentro de su culo hasta que estuvo segura de que había usado el tubo completo.

—¿Por qué tanto?

—Quiero asegurarme que ese caliente túnel se mantenga bien lubricado. Aquí vamos.

Presionó la punta del tapón contra su ano y lo deslizó en un solo golpe suave. La primera vez que usaron los tapones, les tomó una eternidad, incluso el más pequeño. Ahora su cuerpo lo aceptaba todo sin resistencia.

—Muy bien —golpeó las mejillas de su culo—. Al jacuzzi, cariño.

Se sentaron en uno de los asientos del jacuzzi, Bella sobre el regazo de Edward con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de él, enfrentándolo. Le pellizcó el muslo juguetonamente.

—Por favor háblame sobre los objetos que compraste —no podía creer que estuviera tan ansiosa de experimentar cosas de las que seis meses atrás habría escapado.

Como cambia la vida, pensó.

—Muy pronto, princesa —sus manos se juntaron en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar los labios de su coño.

Bella se agachó e intentó empujarle sus manos contra ella, pero en cambio, las puso sobre las suyas y guió sus dedos hacia su abertura.

—Me gusta cuando te tocas a ti misma, princesa. No sabes lo duro que me pone.

—Oh, sí, lo sé —se rió—. No es el atizador de la chimenea lo que está pegado contra mi culo.

Su boca estaba cerca de su oído, su respiración le acariciaba la piel.

—Princesa, ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos esas películas sobre tríos?

Edward tenía una colección impresionante de películas eróticas que veían dos o tres veces a la semana. A él le gustaba recrear lo que observaban en la pantalla.

—Uh-huh —Su coño se apretó cuando comenzó a obtener una pista de hacia dónde se dirigía.

—¿Y recuerdas que una vez dijiste que tenías una fantasía de ser follada por dos hombres a la vez?

—S-Sí —Ese era uno de sus sueños ocultos y se lo había confiado a él durante una noche de películas.

En ese momento una puerta se cerró en algún lado y Bella saltó.

—¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la trajo de vuelta a su regazo.

—Siéntate tranquila, cariño. Ese ruido significa que estoy por hacer realidad tu fantasía.

Comenzó a acariciarle el coño y a tirar de su clítoris, presionando el tapón anal con su muslo.

—¿Hay espacio para uno más ahí?

Bella habría saltado fuera del jacuzzi ante el sonido de la profunda voz masculina, si los brazos de Edward no hubieran estado envueltos a su alrededor.

—¿Qué?

Un hombre alto y muy bronceado, con pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, ojos ardientes y un magnífico cuerpo, caminó alrededor del jacuzzi. Estaba totalmente desnudo y lucía una impresionante erección.

—Hola, Stefan. Disculpa que no te ofrezca la mano para saludarte, pero estoy algo ocupado en este momento —Se movió ligeramente—. Princesa, te presento a mi amigo, Stefan. Le dije que, si lo traía todo, nos podría ayudar a estrenar los juguetes nuevos.

Stefan se rió, un sonido profundo y rico y se sentó en el jacuzzi.

Bella luchó contra el agarre de Edward.

—Edward, no estoy segura…

Él movió sus manos hasta sus pechos y trazó un beso a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

—Shh. Todo está bien. No te he tratado mal hasta ahora ¿No es así?

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Le pellizcó los pezones.

Suspiró, todo dentro de ella temblaba.

—Pero nada, supongo. Lo que tú digas.

—Buena chica —Asentó sus pies y se incorporó, levantándolos a ambos sobre el borde del jacuzzi. Poniendo las piernas de Bella sobre él de nuevo, movió las manos sobre su coño—. Mostrémosle a Stefan lo delicioso que es ese coñito ¿De acuerdo?

Bella levantó los ojos para ver a Stefan parado directamente frente a ella, sus ojos examinaban su cuerpo, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Nada me gustaría más que ver lo que Edward ha estado hablando con tanto entusiasmo —le dijo.

¿Ha estado hablando de mí? Esto es muy raro.

Pero algo tibio se acumuló en la boca de su estómago, deseos escondidos cobrando vida. Respiró hondo y abrió sus labios inferiores tanto como pudo.

Stefan tomó aliento y la apreciación brilló en sus ojos.

—Hermoso, Bella. Ese es el coño más hermoso que he visto —se movió aún más cerca, estiró una mano y la pasó por la longitud de su raja.

Bella sintió sus jugos comenzar a fluir de una vez y su clítoris comenzó a latir. Apenas podía creer lo instantáneamente excitada que estaba.

—Dios, es una pequeña cosa caliente ¿verdad? —Stefan sonrió—. No me extraña que te quieras aferrar a ella —se arrodilló en el suelo del jacuzzi, sonrió a Bella y deslizó dos dedos en su vagina, bombeándolos dentro y fuera.

La respiración de Bella se atascó.

Un hombre que acabo de conocer tiene sus dedos dentro de mí y estoy tan caliente que no lo puedo soportar. Debo estar convirtiéndome en una adicta al sexo.

—Siempre que recuerdes que es mía, estaremos bien. —La voz de Edward sonaba en broma, pero en el fondo tenía un tono serio. Advertencia. Puedes jugar todo lo que quieras, pero yo estoy a cargo y ella me pertenece.

Bella de pronto se relajó ante la situación. Edward la había reclamado ante su mejor amigo con palabras seguras. De eso se trataba el collar. Se apoyó en él y se permitió disfrutar las sensaciones que rodaban por su cuerpo.

Edward movió la boca cerca de su oído.

—¿Deberíamos mostrarle lo hermoso que ese coño se ve cuando te corres? ¿Hmm? ¿Hacerle ver lo que es todo mío?

—Sí, —susurró—. Si quieres.

—Esa es mi chica —Movió sus piernas para separar más las suyas—. Juega con tus pezones, princesa. Mis manos estarán ocupadas en otra parte.

Ya sabía qué esperar. Él siempre quería que se corriera antes de que hicieran cualquier cosa. Lo excitaba observarla y la dejaba a ella más excitada que antes. Y ahora quería que su amigo lo viera.

Obedientemente levantó las manos y comenzó a rodar sus pezones, tirando de ellos de la forma que Edward lo hacía, apretándolos, raspando sus uñas por las endurecidas puntas.

Stefan añadió un tercer dedo a los otros dos dedos en su liso canal, mientras Edward comenzaba a frotar y tirar de su clítoris, arriba, abajo y de vuelta. Los dedos de Stefan comenzaron a moverse dentro y fuera en un ritmo calculado.

Bella cerró los ojos, dejando que las sensaciones la sobrepasaran. Los abrió cuando sintió que la otra mano de Stefan se movía hacia su ano, empujando el tapón.

—Astuto —le dijo a Edward, con voz tensa—. Estará lista y relajada por aquí. Apuesto que es el paraíso enterrarse en este dulce culo.

—Si te comportas, quizás te deje descubrirlo.

Los músculos del estómago de Bella se apretaron, no con aprehensión sino con anticipación. Dios, no podía creer que realmente quisiera esto.

Stefan comenzó a follarla con los dedos más y más rápido, mientras Edward frotaba y movía su clítoris. Bella comenzó a arquearse, frotándose los pezones cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces se corrió, los espasmos la atravesaron como una ola gigante.

—Joder, mira eso —la voz de Stefan sostenía una nota de admiración cuando retiró los dedos de ella y separó sus labios tanto como podían.

Edward presionó con fuerza contra el interior de sus muslos y apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Bella sintió sus músculos vaginales apretarse y temblar, desesperadamente buscando algo para llenar el vacío. Cuando el último espasmo murió, se recostó contra Edward, controlándose a sí misma ya que sabía que la noche acababa de comenzar. Él giró la cara y la besó, su lengua barriendo el fondo de su boca y supo que era otra forma de marcarla, otra advertencia para Stefan de que podía jugar, pero que al final, ella se quedaría con Edward.

Quizás, solo quizás…

Stefan trazó la línea de su raja una última vez, pellizcando ligeramente su clítoris y miró a Edward.

—¿Crees que está lista para el siguiente paso?

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Oh sí. Está realmente aprendiendo lo que significa el Principio del Placer.

En un instante, todos estuvieron fuera del jacuzzi y secos con las grandes toallas que ella había apilado en las tumbonas. Edward atrajo a Bella contra su cuerpo y le susurró al oído.

—Le daré permiso a Stefan para muchas cosas esta noche, pero tú eres solo mía. ¿Entendido?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —La tomó en sus brazos y entró—. Entonces vamos a empezar.


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Stefan caminó delante de ellos hacia la tercera habitación y Bella recordó que había sido él quién lo había armado todo ayer. Fue directamente al banco acolchado y sacó dos extensiones de cada lado. Edward dejó a Bella en el suelo cerca del banco, fue hacia la pared, encendió el equipo y luego prendió las velas agrupadas en una pequeña mesa. La suave música en el estéreo sonó en la habitación y la esencia a jazmín de las velas comenzó a flotar en el aire.

—Princesa.

Edward estaba detrás de ella ahora, las manos en sus hombros, los pulgares acariciaban la columna de su cuello.

Una bola de calor se formó en su estómago. Todo sobre su actitud la guiaba a creer que esto era un asunto pesado.

—¿Mm-hmm?

—Le he dicho a Stefan el placer que me das cuando me chupas la polla. Como amigos que siempre compartimos, esta noche harás lo mismo para él. Ahora mismo quiero que le des una idea de lo que le espera —sus manos la presionaron hacia abajo—. Arrodíllate para mí, princesa y tómalo en tu boca.

Bella miró a Stefan, su rostro estaba tenso, sus ojos quemaban los suyos, se arrodilló ante él y atrapó su erección en su mano. Lo acarició arriba y abajo, sintiendo la sedosa piel sobre eje de acero, pasó su lengua sobre la cabeza oscura, y lo tomó en su boca. Al cerrar los labios sobre él, oyó una rápida inhalación de aire, entonces comenzó a succionarlo, su otra mano acunó su saco. Stefan comenzó a bombear las caderas, luego se detuvo, manteniéndose tenso mientras Bella hacía su magia en su polla.

Detrás de ella, Edward se estaba frotando la polla sobre sus hombros, su espalda, sus brazos. La sensación de dos pollas envió un rayo a través de ella directo a su coño y apretó sus piernas.

—Suficiente —Edward puso las manos en su mandíbula y le apartó la boca alejándola de Stefan.

Su erección se balanceó frente a ella, mojada con su saliva, las venas a los lados palpitando. Lo miró y él sonrió, tomando su vara en la mano y se pasó el pulgar por la cabeza.

—Puedo ver a qué se refiere Edward. Es un hombre con suerte.

—Si te comportas —bromeó Edward—. Más tarde descubrirás cuánto. Mientras tanto —movió a Bella para que lo mirara—, Stefan no podía creerme cuando le dije cómo te excitaban los latigazos, una neófita para todos los intentos y propósitos. Le dije que quizás se estaba volviendo rutinario para ti.

—No, nunca —le sonrió.

—Pero me gusta mantenerlo todo fresco y nuevo para ti. Por eso conseguí el guante. Pero Stefan ha ideado algo incluso mejor.

—¿Mejor? —abrió los ojos.

—Eso creo. Tú dime.

La empujó sobre su estómago en el banco, sus pechos colgaban libres a través de los agujeros. Edward ajustó las manillas alrededor de sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza mientras Stefan ajustaba las de los tobillos. Sintió cómo sus piernas se separaban a los lados del banco hasta que estuvo bien abierta. Luego Edward acomodó un pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos, cegándola como la noche anterior.

—Los sentidos, princesa, —le recordó—. Así lo sentirás todo de forma mucho más aguda.

Antes de que pudiera estar preparada, sintió una mano caer sobre su culo en una ardorosa bofetada, justo en la base de su hendidura. El calor comenzó a surgir a través de ella.

—Veremos si te gusta mi técnica más que la de Edward —rió Stefan.

Comenzó a azotarla, pero no al ritmo que Edward lo hacía. No podía anticiparlo porque no tenía idea cuándo o dónde caería el siguiente. Eran solo lo suficientemente agudos para darle el sabor del placer-dolor que había aprendido a anhelar, especialmente cuando aterrizaban cerca de la base del tapón. Cuando las mejillas de su culo comenzaron a arder, sintió líquido comenzar a gotear de su coño y el latido bajo dentro de ella empezó a latir más pesado.

Entonces, sin aviso, todo se detuvo.

Bella gimió y movió el culo tanto como pudo, queriendo que los golpes continuaran. Su cuerpo demandaba el placer que había llegado casi a exigir.

Stefan se rió entre dientes.

—Creo que has creado un monstruo, Edward.

—Eso me temo —Pasó su mano suavemente sobre el ardiente culo de Bella.

—Está realmente lista para el siguiente nivel, entonces. Justo como lo dijimos.

Bella quería preguntarles a qué se referían, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Edward había deslizado dos dedos dentro de ella y todo lo que pudo pensar fue en apretarse a su alrededor.

—¿Princesa? —Edward se inclinó cerca, poniendo la boca en su oído—. Stefan ha perfeccionado una nueva técnica que, según él, sus sumisas aman. Aumenta el umbral placer-dolor y es instantáneamente excitante.

—¿Q-Qué es? —su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que a duras penas podía pensar y la noche acababa de empezar. Sintió algo delgado y ligero arrastrarse por su brazo—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un látigo muy delgado y fino que Stefan ha hecho él mismo.

Ante la palabra látigo Bella se tensó.

—Edward…

—Shhh. ¿Confías en mí, princesa? ¿Crees que nunca, jamás, haría algo que te causara dolor real? ¿Qué todo lo que hago está diseñado para darte la mayor cantidad de placer posible?

—Sí —se lamió los labios—. Sí, M-Maestro.

—Entonces quiero que cierres los ojos detrás de la venda y que no pienses en nada más que en el placer. Sin miedo. Nada. Solo placer. ¿Entendido?

Asintió.

—Bien —dio vuelta su cara, se inclinó aún más bajo y la besó, con fuerza.

Sintió que el banco comenzaba a elevarse en el centro, dejando la cabeza y las piernas más abajo que su torso, levantando su culo en el aire. Sintió a Edward parado con sus piernas a cada lado de su cabeza. Luego unas manos, las de Stefan, separaron sus nalgas abiertas, abiertas, abiertas, lentamente removiendo el tapón.

—¿Recuerdas el aceite que usamos anoche? —preguntó Edward—. Contiene un estimulador especial que Stefan y yo inventamos. Éste es incluso más fuerte. Tan pronto como lo aplique, tu culo y tu coño estarán más excitados que nunca.

Sintió el aceite caliente gotear sobre el pliegue de su culo y caer sobre su ano. Entonces, con Stefan sosteniéndola abierta, Edward deslizó dos dedos dentro y comenzó a masajear el aceite en los tejidos del oscuro túnel. Lo hizo tres veces y a la tercera vez, cada nervio de su culo y coño se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Sentir los ojos de Stefan sobre ella solo la ponía más caliente. Trató de mover las manos, pero su agarre no permitía movimientos.

Entonces, sus manos se movieron para ser reemplazadas por las de Edward, que la abrieron tanto como antes. Contuvo el aliento en anticipación. El aire estaba cargado de jazmín ahora y la música la estaba absorbiendo.

—¿Bella? —la voz de Stefan vino directamente de un lado—. Voy a dejar que sientas esto en otros lugares primero para que reconozcas cómo se siente.

Instantáneamente sintió un pequeño ardor en el interior de su muslo. Luego otro, este justo sobre su pantorrilla. Y finalmente uno en una de sus nalgas. Sintió el nivel de lujuria elevarse alto dentro de ella y gimió de nuevo.

Stefan se rió.

—Oh, amigo, está muy lista para esto.

De pronto, el fino filamento del látigo golpeó sobre su expuesto ano, no tan punzante como las nalgadas, pero diez veces más erótico. Saltó ligeramente, pero Edward la sostuvo firme en su lugar. Entonces el látigo estalló de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces, porque estaba tan totalmente caliente que solo podía pensar en alguna forma de encontrar alivio. Su corazón estaba acelerado y su pulso saltaba intentando anticipar cada toque, empujarse hacia él, sentirlo más fuerte, más agudo. Su culo estaba en llamas y quería aumentar la temperatura aún más.

Edward inclinó su cara hacia ella de nuevo.

—¿Estás lista para correrte, princesa?

¿Lo estaba? Oh, Dios estaba más que lista.

Besó ambas mejillas de su culo, deslizó las manos por su coño y la abrió. En un momento, sintió el familiar toque de la bala zumbando alrededor de sus labios, luego en su clítoris y dentro de ella. Trató de arquearse de nuevo.

—Pídemelo —le ordenó Edward.

Apretó los dientes.

—Por favor, deja que me corra. Por favor.

—Córrete, princesa. Córrete para nosotros.

Sintió un consolador caliente deslizarse por su vagina y luego la bala se situó en su clítoris y la velocidad aumentó. En segundos estaba volando, su cuerpo convulsionaba, peleando contra las restricciones mientras el consolador se movía dentro y fuera en rápidos golpes. Edward deslizó el pulgar en su ano, masajeando los ardientes tejidos, Stefan continuó estimulándola con el látigo y ella gritó con un alivio que amenazó con romperla por la mitad.

Por último, su cuerpo se tranquilizó y yació arrastrando aire dentro de sus pulmones. Sus manos descansaban en las manillas, el banco descendió y le dieron la vuelta aun jadeando, una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel.

—Es un placer ver cómo te corres, Bella —dijo la profunda voz de Stefan. Se inclinó y succionó un pezón en su boca.

Al otro lado de ella, Edward tomó el otro pezón y comenzaron a succionar al unísono.

La mano de alguno, no podía decir de quién, acunó su monte y clavó dos dedos a lo largo de su raja.

—Dios, está más mojada que un río —dijo Stefan—. Eres un bastardo con suerte.

—Es un raro hallazgo —dijo Edward con voz cálida y suave—. Relájate, princesa. Vamos a enfriarte.

Se sentó en el banco y la atrajo a su regazo, su mano le acarició el brazo en un movimiento suave. Bella pudo sentir su hinchada polla presionando contra ella. Quería sentirlo dentro, pero ya sabía la rutina. Solo cuando estuviera prácticamente rogando por él, Edward finalmente cedería y la follaría. Haciendo que se corriera en una variedad de formas interesantes, siempre incrementando la fuerza de su excitación.

Frotó las manos por sus nalgas.

—¿Un poco dolorida, princesa?

—No está tan mal.

Se estiró contra la mesa a su lado y puso un vaso de vino en sus manos.

—Un pequeño regalo, no lo derrames.

Sintió unas manos, las de Stefan, masajeando sus pechos mientras ella bebía su vino y una mano, la de Edward, acariciaba lo alto de su coño con un toque gentil.

—Vamos a hacer que ese culito se sienta mejor ahora— Tomó su vaso de vino y lo dejó a un lado, y la acomodó sobre sus rodillas.

Stefan se arrodilló a su lado con un frasco en su mano y comenzó a aplicar un bálsamo calmante sobre su atormentada piel.

Bella no pudo evitar suspirar de placer.

—Como el aceite, esto es de mi propia creación —le dijo él—. Funciona mejor que cualquier otra cosa a la venta comercialmente. Este dulce culo debería sentirse aliviado en solo un minuto o dos.

El movimiento de su mano era tan suave y la mano de Edward la acariciaba en la espalda de forma tan relajante que cerró los ojos. Podría haberse quedado dormida si no hubiera sentido unas manos separando sus nalgas y a Stefan hundiendo el bálsamo en los tejidos caliente de su recto. Lo que fuera que usaba, quitó la sensación de ardor casi instantáneamente. Pero no quitó el dedo, siguió deslizándolo dentro y fuera en un ritmo suave. Podía sentir los temblores comenzando de nuevo de su coño.

Edward trazó sus dedos a lo largo de su columna.

—Puedo sentir tu cuerpo, princesa. ¿Te estás excitando de nuevo? —se rió entre dientes—. Te has convertido en todo un premio. Bueno, supongo que será mejor que hagamos algo al respecto.

Sintió a Stefan sacar el dedo de su culo y Edward la giró, la levantó y la posó en el banco sobre su espalda. Le quitó la venda y le extendió las manos sobre su cabeza para ajustar las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Entonces Stefan apareció a sus pies, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. El separador de muslos.

—¿Recuerdas esto de anoche, princesa? —le preguntó Edward—. Vamos a enseñarle a Stefan lo bien que lo aceptaste.

Aceitó su piel como lo había hecho la noche anterior, frotándolo sobre sus labios y vagina también. Luego cerró las manillas alrededor de sus muslos, abriéndola y ajustó las otras esposas en sus tobillos. Bella pudo ver a ambos hombres mirándola hambrientamente y se dio cuenta que tenerlos mirándola así era más excitante de lo que podría haber imaginado. ¡Y no se consideraba una exhibicionista!

Stefan tomó la vara con las plumas de la mesa cercana y se quedó sin aliento cuando comenzó a pasarla con suavidad sobre su clítoris, su cuerpo se excitó de nuevo.

Edward se arrodilló a su lado, sus dedos frotaron y tiraron un endurecido pezón.

—¿Te gustaría correrte de nuevo, princesa?

Asintió, entonces recordó sus órdenes.

—Oh, Dios, sí.

—Muy bien. Y esta vez tengo algo especial para ti.

Stefan continuó sus movimientos con las plumas. Edward estaba en lo cierto. Era un maestro usándolo. Su clítoris se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y su coño gritaba por algo que lo llenara.

Entonces Edward estuvo de vuelta, sosteniendo dos cosas.

—Le prometí a Stefan que le chuparías la polla más tarde, así que aquí hay algo para que esa maravillosa boca practique —levantó una polla falsa y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que estaba hecha de chocolate. Edward sonrió—. Sí. Tu comida favorita. Sostenla, chúpala y comenzará a derretirse.

—Mmm, deliciosa —Esto del Principio del Placer tiene muchas ventajas. Abrió la boca y Edward deslizó la polla dentro.

—Esta noche te vamos a dar tu sueño de ser follada por dos hombres a la vez.

Stefan se cernió a sus pies.

—Vamos a hacer un pequeño ensayo primero —levantó un tubo con forma de U—. ¿Te gustaría?

Ante su movimiento de cabeza, extendió lubricante en una punta y luego con la ayuda de Edward, lo deslizó en su coño y la parte lubricada en su culo. Miró a Bella por una señal de que estaba bien y ella asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Aquí vamos.

Al minuto que tocó un botón notó que era un vibrador doble. Vibrantes sensaciones comenzaron en su culo y en su coño y avanzaron por su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, Edward y Stefan se arrodillaron a ambos lados de ella, cada uno tomó un pezón en su boca y Edward se estiró para tomar su clítoris entre sus dedos.

Bella sintió el fuego corriendo por ella y el primer aleteo de un orgasmo creció bajo en su estómago. Pero justo cuando estaba comenzando a rodar por su cuerpo, Stefan se agachó y apagó el vibrador. No podía siquiera gemir con la polla de chocolate en su boca, ahora derritiéndose y cayendo por su garganta y los lados de su cara.

—Aún no, princesa —Edward alejó la boca de su pezón y se inclinó para rozar un beso en su frente—. Quiero que éste te lleve todavía más alto de lo que has estado.

Se forzó a sí misma a respirar dentro y fuera por su nariz, intentando desacelerar su pulso. Después de un tiempo perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces habían encendido y apagado el vibrador. Algunas veces Edward frotaba su clítoris, otras, Stefan lo pellizcaba entre sus dedos. Pero nunca la dejaban caer sobre el borde.

Al final, el chocolate se derritió completamente y Stefan se paró a su lado, bombeando su polla.

—Tómame en tu boca, Bella. Chúpame fuerte y te dejaremos correrte.

Volvió la cabeza y él deslizó su polla entre sus labios y hacia su garganta. Su mandíbula y los músculos de su garganta ya estaban acondicionados después de la docena de veces que había hecho esto con Edward. Arremolinó su lengua alrededor del grueso eje y tiró de él con sus labios, tomándolo profundo en su garganta. A medida que crecía y latía, Edward encendió el vibrador y comenzó a tirar de su clítoris.

Justo cuando sintió el primer chorro del semen de Stefan en el fondo de su garganta, Edward aumentó la vibración y ella se rompió, el orgasmo fue tan intenso que pensó que sus huesos se romperían. Saber que ambos hombres la observaban la hacía correrse aún más fuerte. Para cuando los espasmos disminuyeron estaba débil y endeble, solo quería colapsar en algún lado, pero Edward no estaba listo aún.

Stefan se apartó, su propia respiración menos que tranquila.

—Maldición, Edward. No estabas bromeando. Esa es la mejor boca que he follado. Una pena que la encontraras tú primero.

Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella.

—Sí, —dijo con voz suave—. La compartiré, pero me la quedo.

El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido de nuevo.

—Vamos a sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar más cómodo.

La soltaron del separador y de las manillas. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación y Stefan los siguió. Edward se tumbó en la cama, todavía sosteniendo a Bella, y la acomodó a horcajadas de él. Stefan envolvió unas esposas acolchadas en sus muñecas y las deslizó sobre la cabeza de Edward así estaba inclinada sobre él. Luego le vendaron los ojos.

Escuchó a Edward decir.

—Adelante.

Stefan se subió a los pies de la cama y Bella lo sintió deslizar unos dedos aceitosos en su coño.

—Has tenido mucho trabajo, Bella. No queremos que estés dolorida cuando acabes.

Edward tomó sus pezones en sus dedos y comenzó a rodarlos. Estaban ya tan sensibles que casi se corrió solo por su toque. Entonces sintió la frescura del lubricante en su ano y Stefan lo deslizó con los dedos, trabajando sus tejidos.

—Respira profundo, princesa —dijo Edward, poniéndose un condón.

—Sí, Maestro. —Inhaló y dejó salir el aire lentamente mientras Edward le deslizaba la polla en su coño, empalándola.

Al mismo tiempo, Stefan, su polla también cubierta con un condón, separó las mejillas de su culo. El vibrador doble la había hecho sentir llena, pero esto lo sobrepasaba. Trató de empujar hacia atrás para ayudarlo, pero no quería que Edward se saliera. Entonces sus manos agarraron sus caderas, sosteniéndola en el lugar. Justo entonces, Stefan le dio una palmada, fuerte, ella se movió hacia atrás y él estuvo dentro de ella completamente.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a moverse al unísono, Edward desde delante y Stefan por detrás. La follaron con lentos y medidos golpes, en un ritmo tan bien armonizado que Bella estaba segura de que habían hecho esto docenas de veces. No le importó. Solo quería que siguieran haciéndolo con ella.

Edward movió las manos a sus senos, rodando sus pezones y raspando sus uñas por las puntas. Sus pechos se sentían tan pesados y llenos que tenía miedo de que estallaran. La montaron y la montaron, dentro y fuera y la presión en ella seguía creciendo y creciendo. Intentó empujarse hacia Edward y atrás hacia Stefan, pero la tenían tan firmemente apretada que fue imposible.

—Es tiempo de hacer que se corra, Edward —dijo Stefan con voz cargada de tensión.

—¿Lista, princesa? —Preguntó.

Asintió, y cuando los dos hombres aumentaron el ritmo, Edward movió una mano hacia su coño y le frotó el clítoris.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó, raspando una uña sobre la demasiado sensible protuberancia y se corrió, gritando, mientras los dos hombres se vaciaban en ella.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló, sus pechos se balancearon libres, su coño se apretó casi con convulsiones violentas, las dos pollas casi se frotaban entre ellas. Edward frotó su clítoris con dos dedos incluso cuando yacía en busca de aire, manteniendo la presión hasta que sintió que su cuerpo finalmente perdía su tensión.

Edward tenía razón. Dos hombres al mismo tiempo te llevan más alto que solo uno.

Stefan se deslizó fuera de su culo y lo sintió moverse. Entonces estaba en la cabeza de la cama abriendo las esposas. Edward la levantó de él y la posó con gentileza a su lado. Se quitaron los condones en el baño. Cuando volvieron, Stefan llevaba una toalla de manos. Comenzó a limpiarle el coño y el culo con movimientos suaves. Bella estaba tan exhausta que no tenía la energía para hacerlo ella misma.

—Listo —le dio una palmadita en su culo, arrojó la toalla en el suelo y se tumbó a su lado.

—Creo que todos necesitamos una pequeña siesta —sonrió Edward—. ¿No crees, princesa?

—Mm-hmm —se acurrucó contra él, de espaldas a Stefan.

—Solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no olvides tu lugar.

Levantó la cabeza con gran esfuerzo.

—¿Qué?

—Espera —cogió dos largos y delgados consoladores de la mesilla de noche—. Tenemos mucho que cubrir aún antes de que Stefan se marche. Ese dulce y sexy cuerpo debe recordar lo que está pasando.

Le levantó la pierna y deslizó uno de los consoladores en su todavía empapado coño mientras Stefan insertaba el otro en su culo. Entonces le bajó la pierna y la atrajo a sus brazos, y Stefan se abrazó a su espalda.

—Sabes —dijo Stefan—. Quizás le gustaría una visita a Senna.

—¿Senna? —preguntó adormilada—. ¿Qué es eso?

—No qué, —respondió Edward—. Quién. Y creo que Stefan podría tener razón. Para cuando hayamos terminado mañana, estarás preparada para el siguiente nivel del Principio del Placer.

Ella bostezó.

—¿Qué es precisamente el Principio del Placer?

—Luchar constantemente para alcanzar el mayor nivel de placer posible. Y eso es lo que tenemos preparado para ti, princesa. Mientras tanto, cierra los ojos y duerme algo.

Mientras se deslizaba hacia el sueño, el último pensamiento de Bella fue lo afortunada que había sido el día que Edward Masen resultó ser su nuevo jefe.

Fin (por ahora)

Continua: Sin restricciones


End file.
